Charm Farm Terminology
Return to ➽ ➽ Helpful Info ''' ---- This page is dedicated to explaining Charm Farm's ever-growing list of Terms & Acronyms we often use to describe certain things within the game. Some are used Game-wide and others might be mostly found within the Charm Farm Gazette Group. Hopefully this page makes us all a little wiser rather than lazier! '''Charm Farm Terminology: *ML = Magic Level *MP = Magic Points (you raise your ML by gaining MP) *WL = Woodlot *LM = Lumber Mill *WW = Wonder Workshop *ToP = Tree of Peace *ToM = Tower of Magic *LL = Large Library *TQ = Timed Quest *Commercial Buildings = Weird Shops, Shops, and Taverns *Residential Buildings = Any Shmoo Houses Charm Farm Gazette Terminology:: *'Pillage Mode *ON*:' This is a courtesy warning for your Neighbors to let them know you are on the hunt for certain Resources or Items. If you know to click "Buildings First" a Pillage mode warning isn't really necessary. As we all need to gather most of our craft & building materials from our lovely Neighbors. *'Flip:' (Commonly referred to elsewhere as "Reset") Each day at 5pm EST, 10pm UK, 11pm Spain, GMT +4 - the game will "Reset" - this means your neighbor energy bar refills and you can make new visits. There is usually a new 24h Popup Sale and any visitors you had waiting will no longer be valid as a neighbors visit is only good for that 24h period before reset. *'Stacking:' When more than one Neighbor shows up to click on items in your forest. Example: You have a "Help Required" sign on your Ruins. You need 10 Neighbors to click it for a quest. 5 Neighbors show up to help. Accept the first Neighbors help, restart the Ruins, when it is ready to collect again, accept the next Neighbors help, rinse / repeat until you are through the "Stack" of Neighbors. Stacking is convenient because it saves you refresh time and having to ask for clicks each time you need it. They are already there waiting for you to accept. Note: If you request "Stacks" in the help thread, make sure you allow enough time for several neighbors to see your request and stop by. *'Refresh:' The "Refresh" or "Reload" button is found at the top of your Browser. Clicking this button is the best way to try and prevent a total wipe-out of Resource Buildings. If you accept help and a Neighbor darts from Animals to your Lumber Mill, quickly "Refresh" the game page and hopefully you can prevent the wipe by beating the "Game Save" Feature. *'Wand & Frog:' Gazette Members can sometimes become unruly. When this happens, the Wand, weilded by only the most powerful of Wizards (Phaedrah), will be used to FROG said unruly person. Used most often on Ken, Helen, Amy & Cheryl. *'Spoon:' Helen's weapon of choice when members go beyond unruly and require removal from the Group. *'Badges:' These are small badges members can add to their FB Profile Pic. to let their Neighbors know they are members of the Gazette. *'Resource Buildings:' See the pic for most buildings commonly referred to as "Resources Buildings" even though some of them do not give resources, they are still part of that group and should be clicked first when visiting neighbors. Common Internet Acronyms:: *Plz / Pls = Please *Thx = Thanks! *fr = Friend Request Sent *OMW = on my way *TIA = Thank you in advance! *BRB = be right back *AFK = away from keyboard (not available) 'Useful UI Buttons: ' Category:Helpful Info